undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Obelisk
Obelisk is an entity that exists beyond the outer reaches of the Multiverse, but still within it. Obelisk is also mostly known by his other name, The Pillar Of Sustenance. He is a godlike cosmic entity tasked with balancing out the good and evil in the Multiverse. Appearance Obelisk appears as a completely black humanoid with a grey cloak behind his back, which he wears like a cape. His hands lay motionless beside his waist. His eyes glow with an unmatched intensity, shining with different colours. He is completely covered by shadow in any environment he might be in, even one full of light, only allowing one to make out his eyes. His entire body is surrounded by a huge, blinding, lightning-esque aura, which shines in all the different colours of the Multiverse, like a shimmering star as colourful as a rainbow. His facial features are shrouded in shadow. Personality Obelisk has a emotionless, stoic personality. He prefers a solitary lifestyle, quietly being by himself. He enjoys watching the AUs however, slowly watching the creations inside them grow, develop, watching new stories and timelines sprout, although he has a significant dislike for the genocidal, miserable ones, where no signs of happiness can ever transpire. He is absolutely merciless in battle, annihilating his opponent in a matter of zeptoseconds and leaving absolutely no trace of them behind. He can, at times be frightening enough to induce fear in some of the most evil and dreadful beings, even beings such as Anti God, who lack individuality and emotions. He is extremely calm no matter the situation, as he knows the level of power he posseses is far more of almost every being in the Multiverse, despite this he will never be rude or ignorant towards a person who doesn’t deserve it. He rarely talks, being more of an observer than interactor. History As the Multiverse was created by the creativity, ideas, and imagination of the Creators, beings of pure evil originated. As the sheer amount of creative energy of the Multiverse began exploding about creating universes after universes, beings that manifested from the darkness, depression and despair from all of these universes began to take over. As every universe has some bit of sadness or despair in it, all those tiny bits of sadness, despair and negativity began to combine into beings of pure evil, intended to make life miserable for the occupants of these universes. As the Multiverse seeked a balance due to the power surge of negativity, 240 years after it’s creation the Multiverse automatically began combining its code and very existence together into a god-like being made to sustain it, and that was the birth of Obelisk. Obelisk immediately knew of his purpose as soon as he was created. He attached his existence into the very fabric that created the Multiverse, merging with it and gaining unfathomable power. He used this power for the many centillions and centillions of years the Multiverse has existed to sustain the balance of the Multiverse, wiping out negative beings to balance out the surge of dark and light inside the Multiverse. He now resides in the Core Binary Rift, a dimensional rift in the heart of the Multiverse that has access to everywhere in the Multiverse. He foresees everything through this rift, taking any actions necessary. Powers And Abilities God Defense: This ability grants Obelisk complete immunity to code-based attacks, code manipulation and reality manipulation. Even without activation this ability grants Obelisk non-code based attack immunity, and he can switch between activation and passive in a matter of zeptoseconds. God Energy: This ability grants Obelisk the ability to create, manipulate and become God Energy, a type of energy found beyond the outer edges of the Omniverse with extreme power, enough to destroy multiple universes and timelines within a single strike. All attacks that are created through God Energy, deal percentage damage, doing 75% of an enemy’s HP each time the attacks hit. God Energy attacks cannot be warped or redirected in any way, and can even open portals to redirect themselves back to the target. Godly Aptitude: This ability grants Obelisk omnifinite intelligence for a period of time, allowing him to understand and calculate anything and everything in the Multiverse, along with granting him omniscience and mental ability so powerful it is impossible for him to make a mistake. Sustenance: An ability which allows Obelisk to preserve the Multiverse, enhance the amount of code it can contain to whatever he wants, fill the Multiverse with energy and code, completely restore the multiverse to a perfect state, and erase all anomalies detected which are below God level. God Destruction: An ability which allows Obelisk to create crimson, volatile energy from his hands that allow him to completely erase from existence whatever he wishes to erase. This bypasses all forms of defense, such as invincibility, instant-kill safeguard, immunity to god-level beings and beyond, absolute existence, etc. Only the Devourgeddon has a defense powerful enough to not be affected by this ability. Even if the effects of this ability are counteracted, it still deals percentage damage scaling with 100% of the opponent’s HP, still oneshotting them. God Preservation: An ability which creates powerful, blue, restoration energy which can restore anything to a perfect state. God Energy Beam: This ability allows Obelisk to create a crimson, extremely large beam of light, the size of nearly the entire Multiverse which completely eradicates and obliterates the existence of whatever being it touches. Normally, this ability would deal omnifinite damage, but Obelisk can control how much damage it does without any restrictions, thus he can amplify the damage by even more. Aura Meteor: An ability which allows Obelisk to create a large surge of aura, which he blasts the target with from above, completely obliterating them. God Wraither Aura: An ability which surrounds Obelisk’s right arm in a vast purple and black aura which instantly obliterates anything it comes into contact with, bypassing every sort of defense aside from Omni-Existence, Omni Defense, Boundless Existence and Boundless Defense, in which case the aura only destroys 99.99% of their existence. Wraith Aura Orb: A giant ball of purple and black aura which is powerful enough to destroy 99.99% of the Multiverse. This attack is highly destructive and only used as Obelisk’s final attack, and it bypasses EVERY form of defense. Aura Dispersal: Obelisk disperses his aura causing nearby beings to dissipate into quantum foam. Infinite New Moons: Obelisk disperses his aura after inverting its energy, and then immediately recalling it back to himself. Due to his vast aura’s inverted energy, it absorbs the code from all of the Multiverse, which increases Obelisk’s power to the point where he can survive attacks from beings powerful enough to destroy a Multiverse, maybe even more. In this form Obelisk is capable of easily destroying hundred of AUs with a single strike, but he loses his stats. The reason he loses his stats is he gains such a level of power that he doesn’t need the concept of stats, being an embodiment of pure power. This form is achieved through merging himself with the Multiversal Core, the very heart of the Multiverse located in the absolute center of the Multiverse. However this transformation takes some time to activate. In this form Obelisk‘s Attacks bypass ALL defenses. It bypasses defenses like immunity to code and non code-based attacks, immunity to god-level beings, instant kill safeguard, omnifinite, transinfinite and infinite levels of defenses, abilities that grant power and defense beyond all others, absolute existence and every other forms of defense, even unkillable defenses that are so powerful that their users cannot be killed no matter what. The downside to this form is that Obelisk’s mind becomes extremely unstable, hellbent on destroying whatever he requires to at that specific moment. He ignores whatever casualties that may occur and doesn’t care who or what he destroys. Obelisk has a slight bit of sanity in this form, and may be able to stop himself from destroying everything, but it will be extremely difficult. Obelisk also loses his restorative powers for a very long amount of time even after this form deactivates, making him unable to restore what he has destroyed. Trivia * He is the one who made MD!G’s armour. * Obelisk is only trumped in power by two or four beings in the entire Multiverse * Obelisk has enough power to fight on par with beings like Infinitey Code * His name, “Obelisk” is a name of a stone structure resembling a large pillar, which also ties in with his role as a Sustainer of the Multiverse. * Obelisk could take on 98% of everybody in the Multiverse and easily win due to the sheer destructive power he has. * Obelisk has the most destructive power in the Multiverse, only trumped by the Devourgeddon and one unknown being. * He also has the most restorative power in the Multiverse. Category:OP Category:Beyond Gods Category:Beyond OC Category:All Powerful Category:Omnipotent Category:Out-code Characters Category:Male Category:Multiversal Entity Category:Neutral Good Category:Unlimited